Sempre Ao Meu Lado
by LiaCollins
Summary: A vida de Castiel não é fácil. Sua mãe luta pela vida contra uma grave leucemia, seu pai é um homem violento e preconceituoso que coloca as aparências acima de tudo. Nesse verdadeiro pesadelo em que vive entre a doença de sua mãe e as surras de seu pai, o garoto só tem um alento, um porto seguro que atende pelo nome de Dean Winchester...
1. Bem vindos à Beaverwood!

**Título: **Sempre Ao Meu lado

**Autor: **LiaCollins & Paulo Novak

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Paulo Novak

**Categoria: **UA, Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi, Lemon e Fluffy, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo: **A vida de Castiel não é fácil. Sua mãe luta pela vida contra uma grave leucemia, seu pai é um homem violento e preconceituoso que coloca as aparências acima de tudo. Nesse verdadeiro pesadelo em que vive entre a doença de sua mãe e as surras de seu pai, o garoto só tem um alento, um porto seguro que atende pelo nome de Dean Winchester, seu apaixonado namorado o qual Novak também ama intensamente. E é nos braços de Dean que ele reúne forças para seguir em frente de cabeça erguida, pois sabe que o Winchester estará sempre ao seu lado.

* * *

**Esta fanfiction é uma colaboração entre LiaCollins e Paulo Tippens Novak e estará sendo postada simultaneamente nos canais Nyah!Fanfiction na page do Paulo (link da fic, colem no navegador e tirem os espaços: fanfiction . com . br / historia / 277224 / Sempre _ Ao _ Meu _ Lado /) e aqui na minha page do FanfictionNet. Acompanhe-nos nessa aventura e não se esqueça dos reviews***

* * *

O dia tinha amanhecido na cidade de Beaverwood, localizada no estado de Dallas. Os alunos começavam a chegar na escola Beaverwood High e caminhavam por seus corredores, onde três deles conversavam empolgados.

-E aí Sam voltou para mesa e eu respondi "ele é meu namorado". O idiota ficou apavorado e saiu correndo. - explicou Gabriel entre risadas.

-E olha que eu não fiz nada! - exclamou Sam rindo com o namorado.

-Não, não fez nada amor, só fuzilou o cara com os olhos! - exclamou Speight rindo gostosamente.

-Eu te conheço muito bem, Sammy! Até imagino a cara que deve ter feito. Mas eu entendo o idiota que te paquerou, Gabe. Meu irmãozinho intimida! - retrucou Dean gargalhando com o irmão e o cunhado.

Eles riam gostosamente até o loiro virar seu rosto na direção da saída do colégio e avistar algo que fez o sorriso em seu rosto morrer e dar lugar a uma expressão de ódio. Castiel, seu namorado secreto, entrava na escola cabisbaixo e caminhava em sua direção displicentemente tentando esconder um hematoma gigante abaixo do olho esquerdo. Sem nem pensar ele correu até o moreno, parou diante dele segurando seu queixo e virando o lado esquerdo de sua face para si com a intenção de ver melhor o machucado. Então falou num sussurro cheio de raiva.

-Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!

-Não faça nada, Deanno, por favor! Só vai piorar a situação! Você sabe que meu pai não gosta que o enfrentem!

-Ele não pode continuar te batendo, anjo! Isso não é justo! - exclamou o loiro furioso.

-Eu sei, Deanno, mas enquanto nós continuarmos namorando, mesmo que em segredo, ele não vai parar! Zacariah Novak prefere morrer a aceitar um filho gay.

-Ah, claro! Tudo o que importa para ele é a política! Precisa que vocês posem de "família perfeita" para ser reeleito governador de Dallas! Pro resto do país ele é um pai amoroso e um marido devotado que luta para salvar a esposa de uma leucemia, enquanto na verdade ele não passa de um desgraçado sem alma que não pensa duas vezes em espancar o filho só porque é gay e a esposa por defendê-lo!

-Você está certo, meu pai é assim. Eu o odeio, no entanto tenho que aturá-lo. - concordou Castiel abaixando a cabeça com tristeza.

-Você e sua mãe podem se mudar para a minha casa a hora que quiserem... você sabe disso, anjo. - devolveu o Winchester levantando o rosto do namorado pelo queixo.

-Eu sei, Deanno. E já te agradeci por isso, mas você sabe que o tratamento da minha mãe é caro e só meu pai tem dinheiro para pagá-lo. Sua família é maravilhosa, mas não tem tanto dinheiro e eu não poderia pedir isso nem que tivessem. Enquanto ela estiver doente amor, nós estamos presos a ele.

-Mas ela já está doente tem quase dois anos e ainda não encontraram um doador. Olha, eu posso abandonar a escola e trabalhar pra...

-Não, Deanno! Não ouse fazer isso! Eu não quero que você largue seus estudos por minha causa! E seus pais não iam gostar disso também. Por pior que seja, vamos deixar as coisas como estão, está bem?

-Mas, Cas...

O sinal da escola interrompeu a conversa do casal e eles não falaram mais nada, apenas se dirigiram para sua sala em silêncio. A aula correu tranquilamente e quando acabou, o casal caminhou para fora do prédio com Sam e Gabriel. Os únicos que sabiam que eles eram namorados. Sam porque era o irmão caçula de Dean e Gabriel por ser seu melhor amigo. Eles eram amigos de infância antes mesmo do moreno virar seu cunhado. O trio era inseparável e a dinâmica deles só mudou um pouco quando Castiel foi transferido para o Beaverwood High quase dois anos atrás. Eles se amaram à primeira vista e não se afastaram mais.

Entre risadas eles passavam pela porta da escola rumo ao Impala de Dean para irem juntos para uma lanchonete se divertirem um pouco. Antes de chegarem ao carro do loiro uma limousine parou diante deles abrindo uma das janelas na parte de trás.

-Castiel, vamos! Temos que comparecer à uma reunião importante com alguns senadores. Sua mãe vai também. - falou Zacariah com um ar sério ignorando os Winchester e Gabriel.

-Ah, e você vai exibir o hematoma que deixou em seu filho para todos seus amigos, Zacariah? - indagou Dean disfarçando sua raiva com sarcasmo.

-Sou um homem precavido, Winchester. Mandei minha esposa trazer aquele tipo de maquiagem que cobre os defeitos do rosto. Qual é o nome mesmo, Anna?

-Corretivo. - respondeu Anna cansada.

-Exatamente. Corretivo. Então não há com o quê me preocupar. Entre de uma vez, Castiel.

-Pai, a mamãe devia ter ficado em casa. Ela não estava muito bem hoje de manhã. - falou o jovem Novak preocupado.

-Bobagem. Ela já está melhor. E eu preciso de vocês dois ao meu lado. Como disse antes, é uma reunião importante. - retrucou o Governador com descaso.

-Eu estou bem, querido, não se preocupe. - falou a ruiva com um sorriso no rosto.

-De qualquer forma, Cas não vai. Nós estamos indo para uma lanchonete nos divertir um pouco. - rebateu o Winchester mais velho fuzilando o sogro com os olhos.

-Ele vai sim. É obrigação dele estar ao lado da família nesses momentos. - devolveu o senhor Novak taxativo.

-A obrigação de ir nesses eventos e puxar o saco dos poderosos é sua, não dele! Deixe Cas fora disso! - exclamou o loiro já perdendo a paciência.

-Está tudo bem, Deanno. Eu vou. É bom porque estarei do lado de minha mãe se ela precisar de alguma coisa. A gente se vê de noite, eu prometo. - o moreno dizia colocando a mão no peito do namorado enquanto tentava acalmá-lo.

-Está bem, Cas. Mas só porque sua mãe precisa de você. Eu vou te esperar lá em casa então. Até mais tarde. - concordou o loiro acariciando o rosto amado.

-Até mais tarde, amor. - o jovem Novak sussurrou sorrindo ao sentir os dedos de seu amor em seu rosto.

-Vamos logo Castiel! O Senador Roman nos aguarda em sua casa com outros senadores! Ele é um homem importante, não podemos deixá-lo esperando! - bradou o Governador já impaciente.

-Okay, papai. - Castiel respondeu entrando no carro com uma expressão de tédio em sua face.

Dean encarou mais uma vez as belas safiras que tanto amava antes da limousine se afastar dele. Então, a voz do irmão se fez presente.

-Ainda que ir na Kripke's, Dean?

-Quero sim, maninho. Ir para casa só vai me deixar pior.

-Então vamos! Eu estou louco de saudades da torta de chocolate de lá. Chocolate anima qualquer um! - exclamou Gabriel empolgado colocando uma das mãos no ombro do amigo.

-Você e sua obsessão por doces, Gabe! Ainda vai acabar diabético! - devolveu Dean rindo marotamente.

-Vira essa boca pra lá, Dean! Eu prefiro morrer a não poder comer mais doces! - rebateu Speight fazendo uma careta de desagrado.

-Não exagera, Gabe! Doces não são a coisa mais importante do mundo! - Sam exclamava balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Para mim são! - devolveu o moreno rindo.

-Ei, e eu? - indagou o Winchester mais novo indignado.

-Estou brincando! Claro que você é a coisa mais importante do mundo para mim, baby! - disparou Gabriel em tom de meloso.

Os três riram e, juntos, retomaram seu caminho para o carro de Dean. Mas o coração do loiro continuava com Castiel.

A tarde foi longa, mas a noite finalmente chegou e o loiro esperava o moreno ansiosamente em sua casa. Assim que ouviu a campainha ele correu para porta, a abriu e tomou seu anjo em seus braços lhe dando um ardente beijo. Em fração de segundos arrastou-o para dentro e fechou a porta atrás de si. Assim que se afastou de seus lábios, ele sorriu e falou.

-Finalmente! Eu não via a hora de te ver de novo, anjo! Foi tudo bem na reunião? Sua mãe ficou bem?

-Eu também estava louco para te ver, Deanno. E sim, correu tudo bem na reunião e com minha mãe. Eu a deixei dormindo no quarto dela.

-Ótimo. E falando em quarto, vamos para o meu. - retrucou o loiro com um sorriso maroto adornando seus lábios.

Os rapazes entrelaçaram suas mãos e caminharam em direção ás escadas. Na sala de jantar eles encontraram os Winchesters e Gabriel que jantavam calmamente.

-Boa noite! - cumprimentou o moreno sorrindo para todos.

-Boa noite! - responderam todos em uníssono.

-Sente para jantar conosco, Castiel. – John convidava calmamente.

-Obrigado, senhor Winchester, mas eu já jantei em casa.

-Okay, mas eu já disse para me chamar só de John, Castiel.

-Verdade. Desculpe, senhor... er... John. Eu sempre me esqueço. - explicou o garoto sem graça.

-Entendo. Mas vê se não esquece mais. - retrucou John sorrindo.

-Você vai dormir aqui hoje, Castiel? - Mary indagou fitando a mochila nos ombros do garoto.

-Sim, senhora... quer dizer, Mary. Isso se não houver problema. – Novak dizia preocupado.

-Nenhum. Eu só perguntei para confirmar. Nós até gostamos quando você dorme aqui. Você é uma ótima influência para Dean, Castiel. - esclareceu a senhora Winchester sorrindo.

-Ei, e eu? - questionou Gabriel cruzando os braços indignado.

-Bem, nesse caso é o contrário. Sam é que é uma ótima influência para você garoto. Afinal, ele tem uma alimentação saudável. Já a sua te faz parecer uma formiga. - retrucou John com sarcasmo soltando uma gargalhada e arrancando risos de todos, exceto de Gabriel que mantinha a cara emburrada.

-Não se preocupe, amor. Eu te amo mesmo assim! - exclamou Sam beijando a testa do namorado após acalmá-lo, fazendo-o finalmente sorrir.

Após a sessão de risadas Dean e Castiel se despediram do resto da família e, enfim seguiram para o quarto do primogênito dos Winchester. Uma vez lá o loiro trancou a porta e enlaçou a cintura do amado com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Enfim sós!

O moreno riu em resposta e as palavras morreram entre eles dando lugar aos beijos, carícias, carinhos e gemidos, terminando com os dois abraçados na cama seminus entre os lençóis. Castiel se aninhou no peito de Dean, que enlaçou sua cintura com zelo e se dedicou a acariciar seus cabelos enquanto o observava adormecer. Pensava consigo mesmo que sempre o protegeria de tudo e todos, principalmente de Zacariah Novak. Não importava o quanto isso iria custar.

* * *

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review aqui e, se possível, no Nyah tb! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!**


	2. Carinho E Violência

Castiel acordou cedo, tendo seu amado ao lado. Sorriu porque aquela era a melhor visão que poderia querer naquele momento e pro resto de seus dias. O peito de Dean inflando e desinflando conforme respirava, sua boca carnuda e rosada levemente aberta deixando sair a lufada suave de seu hálito e o semblante sereno do loiro o fizeram sorrir. Começou beijando seu peito e foi subindo lentamente ao pescoço, onde deu uma fungada no perfume gostoso que Dean exalava. Por fim chegou ao rosto do Winchester o qual beijou carinhosamente.

-Humn! – o loiro exclamou acordando de repente. –Humn, que delícia amor! – agora se espreguiçando gostosamente.

Castiel o abraçou e teve como resposta o mesmo gesto. Dean rolou o corpo por sobre o de seu namorado e o prensou contra o colchão macio de sua nova cama de casal. Depois que os dois se conheceram e quando Dean praticamente obrigou-o com chantagens emocionais a dormir em sua casa sempre que possível, o Winchester fez com que seus pais comprassem uma cama apropriada ao casal. Queria dar o máximo de conforto e carinho ao namorado.

-Você me acordando dessa maneira... Vou ficar mal acostumado. Talvez um dia nem te deixe mais ir embora. – o loiro dizia sorrindo grande e encarando o azul profundo dos olhos do moreno.

-E eu provavelmente não vá querer ir embora.

Aqueles dois jovens se encaravam sorrindo como se estivessem decorando cada detalhe do rosto um do outro. Dean acariciava o rosto alvo de Castiel e o moreno contava incessantemente as lindas sardas que salpicavam o rosto másculo do loiro.

-Acho que devemos tomar o café da manhã antes de você ir pra casa, Cas... – Dean dizia com uma certa tristeza na voz.

Castiel o beijava e consolava da melhor maneira que sabia.

-Eu te amo demais, Deanno! Nunca se esqueça disso!

O loiro abraçou Novak como se não quisesse largá-lo mais e fungou fundo o pescoço do moreno procurando gravar seu cheiro na memória.

O jovem casal apaixonado desceu as escadas rindo. Dean vinha logo atrás de Castiel abraçando-o apertado e com a cabeça encaixada no ombro dele. Era o verdadeiro retrato da felicidade.

-Bom dia meninos! – Mary cumprimentou-os sorrindo enquanto preparava algumas panquecas. -Pelo visto dormiram bem... – brincou ao ver a alegria dos dois.

-Que cheiro bom, mãe! – Dean se desvencilhou do abraço de Castiel e deu um beijo na testa de Mary pra logo em seguida voltar a abraçar e beijar seu lindo anjo.

-Sentem-se. Tem suco de laranja fresquinho na mesa e estou acabando de preparar algumas panquecas.

-E o pai e o Sam? – Dean questionou estranhando a ausência dos dois.

-Seu pai ainda está na cama, disse que merecia uns minutos a mais de preguiça. – a loira dizia rindo baixo. - Sam saiu logo cedinho com Gabriel, acho que foram caminhar um pouco.

Nesse momento, Dean começou a gargalhar.

-Gabriel fazendo exercícios? Essa eu queria ver. – o loiro debochava.

Os três tomaram seu desjejum no maior clima de felicidade. Castiel tinha uma mão sempre posta em uma das pernas de Dean e a acariciava carinhosamente.

Mary perguntava sobre amenidades da vida de seu primogênito e de Castiel num bate-papo agradável e assim transcorreu calmamente a parte da manhã.

-Muito obrigado mesmo pelo café da manhã delicioso, Mary. Estava tudo muito bom! – Castiel agradecia a acolhida.

-Querido! Volte sempre que quiser. Você é parte da família...

O brilho de algumas lágrimas pareceram se formar nos olhos do moreno que teve de ser socorrido por seu namorado para não cair no choro.

-Opa! A conversa tá boa, mas a gente precisa ir andando, né amor?

Castiel despediu-se de Mary e saiu pela porta da cozinha de mãos dadas com Dean. Passaram pelo jardim muito bem cuidado da mãe do loiro e alcançaram a rua. O Winchester caminhava tranquilamente ao lado do Novak ainda de mão dada à ele, mas diferente de alguns minutos atrás agora estava calado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Deanno?

-Estou com medo de te deixar ir pra casa. Eu ainda não engoli a história do monstro do seu pai ter ousado tocar no seu rosto. – Dean pareceu realmente nervoso.

-Mamãe conversou com ele, Deanno. Ele prometeu que não faria mais isso... – Castiel mentia para acalmar o namorado. - ... E além do quê tenho você em minha vida. Eu suportaria todas as surras do mundo se isso significasse ter você comigo pra sempre.

-Nunca mais fale isso, anjo! – Dean dizia o medo crescendo em sua voz. - Se alguém te machucar de novo eu não sei do que sou capaz.

-Deixe de besteira, Deanno. Eu estou bem e vou continuar bem. Contanto que eu tenha seu amor...

O Winchester abraçou-o protetoramente.

-Sempre meu amor... Você sempre terá meu amor! Eu sou todo seu!

-E eu sou todo seu, Deanno!

Loiro e moreno só se separaram quando estavam há poucos metros da mansão dos Novak. Seria prudente não serem vistos cheios de intimidades pelo pai de Castiel ou algum dos puxa-sacos dele. Sempre tinha um informante cuidando dos "negócios" de Zacariah.

-A gente se fala depois, amor.

-Por favor, me liga se precisar de alguma coisa, anjo. – Dean dizia todo protetor.

Ambos se despediram com um selinho e Castiel só entrou em sua casa quando não conseguiu mais ver seu amor no horizonte. O moreno suspirou profundo e finalmente adentrou pelo salão principal do mausoléu que era aquela casa. Tudo estava no mais amedrontador silêncio. Castiel conseguiu distinguir a tosse vinda do quarto de sua mãe mais nada. Uriel, um dos mordomos e o mais antigo empregado da família Novak, o recepcionou com o semblante carregado de preocupação.

-Criança, você não aprende mesmo! Sabe que seu pai já perguntou por você um sem número de vezes. – dizia aquilo com um certo peso de consciência. Sabia que invariavelmente aquilo não era um bom sinal. -Sugiro que o procure logo e anuncie sua presença. Quem sabe dessa vez ele esteja de bom humor. – Uriel dizia mais por dizer, já que o humor de Zacariah nunca fora dos melhores.

-Obrigado, Uriel. Pode deixar que eu me cuido agora.

-Castiel. Porquê faz isso? Sabe que seu pai não gosta de ser desobedecido. – o olhar do mordomo era de confidência. Acompanhou a vida do moreno desde seu nascimento até o momento atual e sempre sentira pena de como o pobre e sua mãe eram tratados por seu patrão. Nenhum deles merecia tal tratamento.

-Sei sim, Uriel. Mas Dean...

Uriel sorriu ao jovem patrão.

-Ele vale tanto assim o esforço?

-Mais do que tudo pelo que tentei lutar antes, Uriel. Ele me fez ter vontade de ser feliz novamente, de querer algo melhor, de viver...!

O mordomo se aproximou de Castiel e o abraçou ternamente.

-Que Deus te ilumine e te proteja menino. Só ele sabe mais do que ninguém o quanto você merece ser feliz.

Novak sorriu, começou a subir as escadas e dirigiu-se até o escritório de seu pai. Zacariah estava sentado em sua elegante e imponente poltrona em couro preto de estilo francês absorto com a leitura de alguns documentos de trabalho. Sua mesa de madeira de tom escuro e linhas sóbrias estava completamente tomada por pilhas de papéis.

-Pai? – Castiel chamou-o meio vacilante.

-Você estava com aquele marginal, não estava? – Zacariah inquiria sem sequer olhar na direção do filho.

-Dean não é nenhum marginal...

-Isso que eu acabei de ouvir foi uma afronta? – o patriarca da família Novak questionou nervoso.

-Não, pai. Eu jamais ousaria afrontar o senhor. – Castiel respondeu, as pernas tremendo de medo.

-Quantas vezes já te mandei se afastar dele? – agora gritando.

O moreno nada respondia, apenas tentava se manter de pé e sempre de cabeça baixa até ser ordenado que olhasse de volta ao pai.

-Vejo que uma surra só não foi o suficiente pra te colocar um pouco de vergonha nessa cara e aprender a respeitar seu pai. – Zacariah dizia se levantando de seu trono de chefe da casa. Tinha um cinto previamente enrolado em uma das mãos e com a outra mão, pegou a outra ponta do acessório e o estalou amedrontadoramente na direção do filho.

* * *

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	3. Efeito Dominó

**Mil desculpas pela demora. A culpa foi toda minha, Paulo não teve nada a ver com isso. Eu fiquei travada e não conseguia escrever, mas ele me ajudou e o capítulo finalmente saiu. Desfrutem!**

* * *

Havia muitos anos que ele não pisava naquele lugar. A última vez foi quando pediu sua agora esposa em casamento. Atualmente, aquela praça estava vazia e abandonada, pois o ponto de encontro dos jovens agora era um lugar mais moderno e descolado, além de repleto de bebidas alcoólicas. O banco tão conhecido ainda estava ali e, sentada nele, se encontrava uma jovem e bela loira. Ele sentou ao lado dela, deixou a maleta que segurava no chão, colocou as mãos nos bolsos do terno e, sem encará-la, indagou:

-Me disseram que você é perfeita para o serviço. Estavam certos?

-Muito. Em poucos dias, eu conseguirei o que o senhor quer... chefe. - retrucou a loira também olhando para frente e mascando um chiclete de forma vulgar.

-Ótimo, mas pelo amor de Deus, joga esse chiclete fora. - retrucou o homem irritado.

-Está bem. - rebateu a jovem cuspindo a goma de mascar no chão. -Começo amanhã então?

-Sim. Já consegui colocar você lá. Mas é claro que foi alguém aparentemente não ligado a mim que fez esse favorzinho. Só que você não poderá ir com essas roupas. Mini saias e blusas decotadas não são vistas como roupas de garotas decentes naquele lugar.

-Como você quiser, chefe. - devolveu a loira descruzando as pernas e as cruzando novamente após trocá-las de lugar.

-E use uma maquiagem mais delicada também. Essa está muito vulgar. E, ah! Tente não falar como uma vagabunda.

-Ok. Eu farei isso. E obrigada pelo elogio. - retrucou a garota rindo maliciosamente.

-E mais uma coisa... Nada de fumar.

-Combinado. Vai ser difícil ficar longe dos meus amiguinhos durante um tempo, mas eu vou conseguir. Mais alguma recomendação?

-Não. Nenhuma. Te darei a outra metade quando o serviço estiver concluído. - falou o homem taxativo e indo embora em seguida, deixando a maleta para trás.

A garota apenas sorriu e observou a maleta. Assim que o homem entrou em seu carro e se afastou, ela pegou a maleta e também deixou o local.

Na manhã seguinte, Castiel entrava no colégio triste e calado como já fazia há mais de uma semana. Dean se aproximou dele rapidamente, determinado a conversar com o namorado.

-Eu não aguento mais, anjo! Me conta de uma vez o que está acontecendo!

-Não está acontecendo nada, Deanno! Eu já disse que está tudo bem. - retrucou o moreno abaixando a cabeça por não conseguir encarar o namorado.

-Não está tudo bem, Cas! Há uma semana você não me deixa te tocar, nem ao menos te beijar! E você não é assim! Você nunca rejeita um carinho meu! Como pode estar tudo bem? - rebateu o loiro levantando o rosto amado pelo queixo.

-Minha mãe tem precisado muito de mim, Deanno, então eu tenho passado mais tempo com ela, só isso. - devolveu Novak se afastando do Winchester em um sobressalto.

-Então porquê você se afastou de mim tão rápido e de forma tão assustada agora?

Castiel não pôde responder a pergunta porque o sinal de aviso do início da aula tocou. Ele apenas se ateve a encarar o namorado e falar:

-A aula vai começar, Deanno. Vamos.

-Está bem. Mas essa conversa ainda não acabou. Depois da aula, você não me escapa!

Os dois se encaminharam para sala, onde o professor Singer já estava a postos para sua aula de Química ao lado de uma bela e desconhecida garota loira. Quando todos os alunos já estavam em seu respectivo lugar e a sala estava silenciosa, Bobby começou a falar.

-Bem, pessoal, quero apresentar a vocês sua nova colega, Jo Harvelle. Ela veio de Indiana e ainda não conhece nada por aqui, mas creio que vocês a ajudarão a se sentir em casa, não?

Um burburinho repleto de vários "claro", "pode deixar, professor" e "que gata" foi ouvido na sala. A garota se sentou calada na única cadeira disponível, que ficava ao lado de Castiel. Do outro lado dele, estava seu namorado. Educadamente, o moreno sorriu e se apresentou. -Castiel Novak. É um prazer conhecê-la.

-O prazer é meu, Cas. Er... posso te chamar assim? - retrucou a loira sorridente e com o rosto avermelhado.

-Pode sim. - respondeu o moreno com a certeza de que Dean estava furioso, já que só ele o chamava por esse apelido.

-Dean Winchester. É um prazer te conhecer também. - falou o loiro tentando controlar a raiva.

-O prazer é meu, Dean. - respondeu a nova aluna ainda sorrindo.

A aula prosseguiu tranquilamente, mas com Jo chamando a atenção de todos por sua beleza e ar delicado. Ela usava um vestido rosa claro de alça com um bolero branco por cima e nos pés uma sapatilha também cor de rosa. A maquiagem em seu rosto era bem suave e seus cabelos estavam soltos ao vento. A menina parecia ser muito tímida e só falava quando alguém puxava conversa com ela primeiro. A não ser que a pessoa em questão fosse o jovem Novak. Ele saía da escola na companhia dos Winchesters e de Gabriel quando uma voz atrás deles chamou sua atenção:

-Cas!

-Ah! Oi, Jo. Pode falar. O que foi? - disse o menino se virando para trás e encarando a garota.

-Bem, eu não queria te incomodar, mas preciso de um favor seu.

-Você não vai nos apresentar sua amiga, Castiel? - indagou Gabriel com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, o que fez Sam lhe dar uma cotovelada nas costelas.

-Essa é Jo Harvelle. É uma aluna nova da nossa sala. Jo, esses são Sam, meu irmão e, Gabriel, meu amigo de infância e namorado dele. - falou o loiro com má vontade.

-Na-namorado? - indagou a garota ruborizada.

-Sim. Algum problema, gata? - perguntou Gabriel já recuperado da cotovelada e rindo com malícia.

-Não! Nenhum! Eu só não estou acostumada com isso, mas vou me habituar! - falou a loira rindo sem graça.

-Mas qual favor você quer de mim, Jo? - perguntou Castiel querendo acabar logo com aquilo antes que seu namorado não conseguisse mais segurar a irritação.

-Bem, eu descobri que estou muito atrasada com relação a vocês. Minha antiga escola não é tão avançada quanto essa, sabe? E já me disseram que você é muito inteligente, então será que você podia me explicar o que eu ainda não sei? Não deve levar mais de uma semana, eu juro! - a garota expunha seu problema, fazendo cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.

-Ah, posso sim. Quando você quer começar?

-Pode ser agora? Desculpe, eu não quero perder tempo e ficar ainda mais atrasada.

-Pode sim. Nós estávamos indo almoçar no Kripke's, uma lanchonete não muito longe daqui. Você pode ir conosco se quiser. Depois do almoço nós dois voltamos e vamos para a biblioteca estudar.

-Ah, eu quero sim! Eu preciso conhecer os lugares legais daqui, não é mesmo? Nem acredito que eu mal cheguei e já fiz amigos! - exclamou a loira sorridente.

-Vamos logo, então! - exclamou Dean irritado.

-Tudo bem com você, Dean? - indagou a loira confusa.

-Tudo ótimo, Jo. - respondeu o primogênito de John com um tom de voz que dizia o contrário.

Dias se passaram e a Harvelle estava cada vez mais próxima de Castiel. Tanto que Dean não conseguia mais ficar a sós com o namorado e isso o estava irritando muito. Como se já não bastasse Cas não deixá-lo mais tocar nele, agora essa loira aparecia do nada e roubava sua atenção. O Winchester começava a achar que estava perdendo quem tanto amava.

Naquele dia Dean chegou muito atrasado porque teve uma noite péssima. Seus sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos, foram todos permeados por cenas de seu anjo se afastando dele, terminando o namoro e o trocando por Jo. Então ele chegou na escola e encontrou os dois conversando diante da porta do armário do garoto. Por sorte, a professora Mills havia faltado naquela dia e a primeira aula tinha ficado vaga.

Ele se aproximou dos dois lentamente e viu a garota tocando o rosto que só ele podia tocar e falar perto dele.

-Você é tão lindo, Cas.

-O-obrigado, Jo. - respondeu o garoto abaixando a cabeça sem graça. -Mas porquê você está falando isso?

-Você não percebe, Cas? Eu sei que não é muito comum a garota tomar a iniciativa, mas não consigo mais guardar isso. Estou a fim de você. Quer jantar comigo hoje? - explicou a garota levantando a cabeça do moreno pelo queixo, como o Winchester costumava fazer.

-Jo, desculpe, mas eu não... - começou o Novak sendo interrompido por uma voz conhecida.

-Cas! Já chega de dar trela pra essa piranha! - exclamou Dean tomando seu anjo pela cintura com seu braço direito e o apertando de leve contra seu corpo.

-OUCH! - Novak gemeu alto ao sentir o braço do amado em suas costas.

-O que houve, Cas? - indagou o loiro assustado.

-Você não percebe, Dean? Você o machucou! Porquê essa violência toda, afinal? - retrucou Jo furiosa.

-Não! Ele não me machucou! - exclamou o moreno se afastando do namorado. -Não foi nada, Dean.

-Cas, deixa eu ver suas costas. - pediu o loiro taxativo andando até o namorado.

-Não tem nada para ver aqui, Dean. - devolveu o moreno assustado novamente se afastando daquele que amava.

-Tem sim, Cas! Eu te conheço e sei que você está me escondendo algo há semanas!

Sem querer esperar mais, o Winchester andou rapidamente os passos que o afastavam do namorado, segurou o braço dele com sua mão esquerda e o virou de costas para si, levantando sua camisa em seguida. Marcas de cinto mescladas com a cicatrização recente de feridas se espalhavam pela pele clara do Novak com nitidez. Dean sentiu seu sangue ferver, contraiu o maxilar e fechou o punho da mão livre com a fúria que tomava todo seu corpo. O moreno apenas derramava as lágrimas que não conseguia mais conter.

-Agora sim, eu vou matá-lo! - Exclamou o loiro já descontrolado, soltando o namorado e correndo para fora da escola.

-DEAN! - gritou Castiel desesperado!

Ele ainda tentou ir atrás do namorado, mas Dean entrou no Impala e deixou o estacionamento da escola antes dele chegar lá. Apavorado, Castiel correu para sala onde Sam e Gabriel assistiam à aula de economia doméstica e gritou.

-SAM, GABE, VENHAM COMIGO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

-Cas, o que houve? - perguntou Sam preocupado.

-É Dean! Ele vai fazer uma besteira! - exclamou o moreno aos prantos.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - indagou a professora Ellen irritada.

Os garotos apenas ignoraram a mestra, pegaram suas mochilas e seguiram Castiel imediatamente, enquanto o moreno explicava tudo o que tinha acontecido. Jo observou os três deixarem o colégio com um sorriso no rosto e murmurou para si mesma.

-Eu já fiz a minha parte. Agora é sua vez, chefe!

Os três amigos entraram no carro novo de Gabriel e rumaram para a casa de Castiel, onde Dean já havia chegado e arrombava a porta do escritório de Zacariah furioso.

-SEU DESGRAÇADO, EU VOU TE MATAR!

-De novo esse papo, Winchester? Isso já está ficando cansativo. - retrucou o governador sem tirar sua atenção dos papéis que examinava em sua mesa.

-O QUE ESTÁ FICANDO CANSATIVO É O CAS APARECER TODO MACHUCADO POR SUA CULPA! EU VI O QUE VOCÊ FEZ NELE DESSA VEZ! EU VI AS MARCAS DE CINTO! - gritou o Winchester se aproximando da mesa do sogro.

-Demorou pra ver dessa vez, hein? Eu fiz aquilo naquela manhã em que ele voltou de sua casa. Isso tem quanto tempo mesmo? Ah sim, quase vinte dias! Pelo visto, meu filho anda guardando segredos de você. - retrucou Zacariah finalmente tirando os olhos dos papéis, encarando o "genro e rindo com escárnio.

-JÁ CHEGA! - esbravejou o loiro, puxando o grisalho pela gravata e o arrastando por cima da mesa até ele cair no chão.

Cheio de ódio, Dean se sentou em cima do governador e começou a socá-lo até a polícia invadir o escritório e dar voz de prisão a ele.

-Dean Campbell Winchester, você está preso em flagrante por invasão de domicílio e lesão corporal. - falou o oficial Victor Henricksen enquanto o algemava. Ao mesmo tempo, ele lia os direitos do loiro. -O senhor está bem, governador Novak?

-Estou ótimo, oficial. Obrigado por me salvar desse monstro. - respondeu Zacariah encarando Dean com um largo sorriso cheio de malícia enquanto limpava o sangue que escorria de seus lábios partidos.

Castiel, Sam e Gabriel finalmente chegaram a mansão Novak, mas era tarde demais. Dean era retirado da casa algemado e conduzido por um policial até sua viatura. Desesperado, Castiel correu e abraçou o namorado enquanto falava com o rosto banhado em lágrimas:

-Eu te avisei, Dean! Eu pedi tanto para você não fazer isso!

-Eu sei, Cas, mas não me arrependo. Pelo menos aquele cretino teve o que mereceu. Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe. Sam, por favor, avise ao papai.

-Está bem, Dean. Pode deixar. - respondeu o mais novo com os olhos marejados enquanto sentia uma das mãos do namorado apertar seu ombro esquerdo com carinho.

-Cuida do meu irmãozinho, Gabe. E fica de olho no Cas também, por favor. - pediu Dean também com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Fica tranquilo, cara. Eu sempre cuido do Sammy. E vou cuidar do Castiel também, não se preocupe.- retrucou Speight com uma expressão triste em seu rosto.

-Chega de despedidas, Winchester. Está na hora. - falou Henricksen irritado.

-Está bem. Só falta uma coisa... Se cuida, Cas. - completou o loiro após dar um doce beijo na testa de seu anjo.

Então os três garotos ficaram parados na entrada da mansão assistindo Dean ser colocado na viatura e levado embora. Ele voltou seus olhos para o vidro traseiro do carro e encarou os olhos azuis que tanto amava. Desesperado, Castiel tentou correr atrás dele, mas foi segurado pelas mãos do cunhado e do amigo. Novak só conseguiu chorar e gritar ao mesmo tempo em que caía no chão ajoelhado:

-DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

* * *

**E agora? O que acontecerá com Dean? Como ele sairá dessa? Palpites? **

**E não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
